


Mr. Do and Mr. Do

by praiafrost



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: 灿受注意/仿翻譯小說寫法/Bug有





	1. Chapter 1

“教授。”

都暻秀轉頭看向聲源處，雙頰佈滿雀斑的稚嫩臉孔透著紅暈，眼神胡亂游移著。 Alex，難得一見的認真學生。

“是的?”

都暻秀推了推眼鏡，停下講課。Alex緊張地吞口水，結結巴巴地開口，“教，教授，我有一個問題……你有男朋友了嗎？”

一百多人的教室頓時一片寂靜，齊刷刷地目光投向Alex，可憐的傢伙臉越來越低，露出來的後頸泛著紅色。

都暻秀面無表情地按了下一張投影片，平靜地說，“與其關注我有沒有男朋友，不如想想怎麼改正你們那糟糕透頂的論文。”

 

除了一個不怎麼美妙的小插曲，都暻秀和往常一樣完美地結束一堂課，下課後學生們多了些竊竊私語，三三兩兩地陸續離開教室。

都暻秀收拾著上課的資料，一邊想著晚餐的食材，在千層麵和蕃茄蔬菜焗飯間選擇時，Alex低垂著頭走到他面前。

“有什麼事嗎?”

“對不起教授，剛才是我和Ben打賭輸了，才會問那個問題。”

都暻秀頓了頓，繼續手上的動作，“我不介意你們對我的私生活感興趣，不過上我的課就要按照我的規矩，明白嗎？”

“是，是的。”

都暻秀抱起一疊書，對Alex微笑一下，轉身走了。

Alex呆滯地看著他的背影，儘管僵硬無比，不過那確實是一個笑容。

 

都暻秀在大學教授心理學，以其不通人情和死硬古板的教學方式著名，但每學期選修這門課的人數還是多到匪夷所思的地步，除了金光閃閃的學歷外，最大的原因就是他長了一副和性格全然相反的臉，說是大學生都有人信，雖然他本人也才三十出頭。

另外就是他神秘的私生活，沒有人知道他究竟結婚了沒，有沒有女朋友或男朋友，沒錯，連性向也是一個謎。

Ben曾高聲表示，都暻秀已經和他那件黑色的毛絨大衣結婚了，不會有活著生物的物種入得了他那戴著金絲眼鏡的法眼。

在學生口中和大衣結婚多年的都暻秀，正用比平時快上許多的步伐走向停車場，剛才突然想到家裡還有幾顆過熟的蕃茄，再去超市買點起司就能做焗飯了。

都暻秀開著他的老雪佛藍，轉開了電台，被忽然變大的劇烈鼓點聲嚇了一跳，空出手調低了聲量，一定是上次他那熱愛重金屬音樂的丈夫換的頻道，從認識到現在品味一點沒變。

抱著一袋滿滿的食物，都暻秀艱難地打開公寓的門，意外地發現燈是亮的，客廳裡傳來那人誇張至極的笑聲，溫暖的室內讓他冰冷的大衣緩緩滴水，都暻秀不由微笑，這樣的生活簡直美好地不敢相信。

穿著不久前兩人一起去買的特價棉質睡衣，朴灿烈光著腳沒骨頭地窩在沙發裡，對著電視笑得前仰後闔，都暻秀附身在他額頭上親一下，起身時被拉回去加深了這個吻，吻了一會兒，都暻秀扯開扒在他身上的朴灿烈，“我去做飯。”

朴灿烈咬住紅潤的唇，不滿地抱怨道，“兩天沒見了，你不想我嗎？”

“…當然。”

“那就繼續啊！”

都暻秀的手從朴灿烈的下巴撫摸到他眼下的青黑，看著他深棕色的溫暖眼眸，說道，“你在公司加班了兩天很累了，吃點東西就去休息。”

朴灿烈眨眨眼，乾巴巴地說，“好吧。”

等到都暻秀做好晚餐，圍著圍裙走到客廳，電視裡播放著某台脫口秀，觀眾此起彼伏的笑聲反襯此時的安靜，朴灿烈躺在沙發上睡著了，姿勢尤其彆扭。

都暻秀用圍裙的下襬擦乾手，拍了拍朴灿烈的臉，把他從睡夢中喚醒，畢竟身高的差距擺在那兒，他不會逞強地搬運這個大個子。

所幸朴灿烈很快醒來，順從地走到餐桌前埋頭大嚼，風捲殘雲地吃完自己的份，拍拍肚皮，懶洋洋地看著都暻秀慢條斯理地進食，正要開口說點什麼，都暻秀擱在水槽邊的手機突然震動了一下，朴灿烈順手一撈，遞給他。

 

都暻秀看完短信，面色如常地繼續解決焗飯，朴灿烈好奇地問道，“什麼事？”

“同事問我要不要參加校慶舞會。”

“你拒絕了。” 朴灿烈用了肯定句。

“對。” 都暻秀仔細地咀嚼著最後一口蔬菜，隨意放在桌子上的手忽然被壓制住，朴灿烈透著莫名興奮的棕色眼睛望著他，嘴角還有一抹沒擦乾淨的蕃茄醬，“我要去。”

“什麼？”

“我們剛結束這個項目，有一週的假期。我一直想去你工作的大學看看，校慶舞會聽起來很棒。”

“……好吧。”

朴灿烈湊上前親了他一下，帶著起司味道的吻。都暻秀想，這樣也好，那些學生也可以不用繞在他身邊偷偷摸摸地查探消息了，偶爾讓愛人滿足求知欲也不壞。

 

朴灿烈推開椅子走到都暻秀面前，頑皮地笑了笑，忽地扯下都暻秀寬鬆的灰色家居褲，張口含住他的陰莖，賣力地吞吐著。都暻秀深吸了一口氣，雙手抓著朴灿烈柔順的黑髮，模模糊糊地想著，該死的每次都讓他得逞。 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

“根據今天上課的內容，週一交上5000字的報告，下課。”

都暻秀拿下眼鏡，昏暗的教室一下亮了起來。學生們明顯對都暻秀不顧今晚的校慶舞會出了這個功課，頗多抱怨，不過一個八卦消息遠比舞會本身來得讓人興奮。

【Professor Do and his Bily＊】

@Alex'sBen:你們知道嗎？教授在教職員與會登記表上填得是“攜伴參加”！！！

@GodBucky:看在上帝的份上！這是真的嗎？

@Alex'sBen: 千真萬確！消息來自@HotPraia

@Ben'sAlex:助教？！

@kikiface:不，這不對勁、

@lovedo132:@kikiface 拜託，收起你的花痴。我賭上一盒老莫巧克力曲奇餅，是男的。

@Alex'sBen:如果教授真的有男朋友，那可憐的老Bily怎麼辦？

@Ben'sAlex:忘掉你那可笑的大衣老婆言論吧。

@kikiface:我不相信！這不是真的！

@HotPraia:我來了。

@GodBucky:Praia！！

@lovedo132:見鬼！快告訴我們細節！

@HotPraia:細節就是，教授在填表格的時候被我看見了。

@kikiface:我不……

@Alex'sBen將@kikiface移出聊天室

@HotPraia:再爆一個猛料，我之前在辦公室整理講義的時候看到教授的手機桌布，

@HotPraia:是一個超級火辣的帥哥。

@lovedo132:我說什麼了！我的巧克力曲奇餅！

@Alex'sBen:你之前怎麼不說！

@HotPraia:因為那時候我累得像坨狗屎。

@GodBucky:有多火辣？

@HotPraia:好像也是華人，他有一雙很美的眼睛。

@lovedo132:真是神奇的一天…

@Alex'sBen: 散了吧，今晚就能見到真人了。到時我一定要抱著他的大腿追問教授到底是不是性無能。

@Ben'sAlex:Ben!!!!

@Alex'sBen退出了聊天室

＊Bily是這群熊孩子給都教授大衣取的名字

Emma打來的時候朴灿烈正吃著冰箱裡僅剩的一塊起司，津津有味地看著生活大爆炸。“你好？”

“Chan！你今晚要參加舞會？？”

“完全正確。” 朴灿烈舔了舔手指，“對了，你怎麼知道？”

“你先別管這個了。今晚你去的話一定會被那群精力旺盛的大學生撕成碎片，還一邊高唱著讚歌！”

“嘿，沒那麼糟糕好嗎？暻秀說他們都是很好相處的孩子。”

Emma翻了一個大大的白眼，“拜託，誰都知道D.O.對你有多保護，你就像是住在透明塑膠箱裡的白雪公主，巨人族的那種。”

“別這麼說！我可以保護好我自己。而且不是塑膠箱是水晶箱！” 朴灿烈不高興地提高音量。

“去他的水晶箱。總之你別來就對了。”

“噢，白雪公主想做什麼就做什麼，不勞費心！”

朴灿烈不等Emma回應就掛了電話，氣憤地關掉電視，走到臥室從衣櫥裡拿出一套西裝，經典的款式，朴灿烈對著鏡子比了比，滿意地換上。

被丟在沙發上的手機傳來惱人的響聲，朴灿烈正在打領帶，手一抖差點勒死自己，咳嗽著鬆開領帶，朴灿烈快步走向客廳，一邊狠狠咒罵。

“哈囉？”

“灿烈，你準備好了嗎？” 如常的溫和嗓音透過電波傳來。

朴灿烈放鬆緊繃的肌肉，斜倚在沙發邊上，說道，“簡直性感得無可救藥。”

“哈，何時不是呢？” 

“不好意思？Mr.Do，你是在和我調情嗎？”朴灿烈裝作受寵若驚地回答

“噢，Mr.Do，是的。為了我那火辣的丈夫，調調情也未嘗不可。”

朴灿烈忽然大笑了起來，差點滑下沙發，“我真是該死的愛你。”

“相信我，我也是。” 都暻秀帶著笑意回答，“要我回去接你嗎？”

“不用了，我開車去。” 朴灿烈忽然想起10分鐘前的來電，“Emma說你的學生會把我吃了，是真的嗎？”

都暻秀對著在一旁磨磨蹭蹭的助教皺起眉，“你還不出去嗎？”

“對，對不起教授，我馬上出去！” 高瘦的捲髮女孩抱著厚重的資料落荒而逃。

“什麼？”

“我的助教。”

“噢，那個八卦女孩？”

“對。Emma是這麼說的？”

“是的。”

“不用擔心，他們只是…對我感到好奇，不過是一群青少年。”

“我也是這麼想的。” 朴灿烈聽著都暻秀的聲音，愉快地回答。

“那一會兒見？”

“一會兒見。”

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

在寒冷的冬日，位處北方的小鎮經常遇到暴風雪，而這一天，積雪厚度足以埋進任何身長不足5呎7吋的生物。

因此，只有在油價上漲才會想起罵上兩句的政府，發揮了他們除了無止境地修路之外的功能  
\--宣佈停班課一天。

朴灿烈對這個意外的假期感到興奮，暴風雪意味著裹著厚毛毯蜷縮在壁爐邊，閱讀一本好書，或許再來一杯溫熱的自製小麥酒，悠閒的時光。

“滴哩滴哩”朴灿烈打開冰箱，小心翼翼地取出巧克力內餡的手指餅乾，卻聽到不該出現的聲響，目光來回搜索了一下，推開了層層阻礙（或許有一塊發霉的起司？），總算找到了被他蓄意扔在冰箱裡的手機。

單手拎著冰得透涼的手機，朴灿烈用舌頭叼起一塊餅乾，不情不願地打開介面，一條來自論文指導教授的傳喚，法蘭克，固執地將少得可憐的幾根灰白毛髮，用廉價髮油固定在前額的老男人。

他的腦子估計比他的金牙還要堅硬，還停留在上古時期的尊師重道。

不死心地再看一遍內容，朴灿烈痛苦地呻吟，這次看來是躲不過了。

朴灿烈開著纏上雪鏈的破舊天藍色福特，搖搖晃晃地到了學校，使力撞開凍得僵硬的車門，手裡拿著傘，一步一步艱難地走進校門。

“抱歉，我遲到了！”前庭意外地不像朴灿烈認為的空無一人，一高一矮的兩個人在柱子後方。

朴灿烈出於好奇地看了一眼，身材瘦小的男人穿著一件黑色絨布大衣，老氣的圓頭皮鞋，整個人活像從70年代的電視機走出來。

此時的他相對於同伴的手足無措，顯得非常冷靜，以一種電視播報員的平緩語氣說道，“鑑於您遲到了10分鐘43秒，我們得在教授面前自我檢討5分鐘，這是非常糟糕的時間浪費。”

“我、你知道的，我不只有這個項目要跟，耽誤時間是為了和組員討論進度，我們週一就要交出報告，所以…你知道的。”

“不好意思，您回答中对细节的描述显著少于说真话时的情况，双唇紧闭的时间较多，缺乏邏輯，語氣不肯定，瞳孔放大，做了許多無謂的輔助動作，”他頓了頓，“有89%的機率是您在說謊。”

朴灿烈第一次知道人的臉色可以從青黑變為赭紅，最後是毫無血色的慘白。他惱羞成怒地丟下手裡拿著的牛皮紙袋，大吼，“天殺的你到底有沒有毛病！老子不幹了！”

“我沒有病，如果你想知道的話。只是想提醒你不要在智力高上自己許多的人面前說謊，這是極度愚蠢的行為。”慢條斯理地一字一句說道。朴灿烈驚訝地發現他該死的喜歡這種圓潤的牛津腔。

“你…很好。Do ，你知道為什麼，除了我沒有人願意和你一組嗎？因為你就是個自大的渾球！”那人扔下這句話，頭也不回地大步離去。

朴灿烈看著Do （聽起來像是這個發音）靜默了一會兒，彎腰撿起牛皮紙袋，朝這裡走了過來。擦身而過的同時，朴灿烈看清了他的長相，柔順的黑髮，胡桃一般圓潤的眼睛，標準的東方臉孔。

Do淡淡地掃了他一眼，腳步不曾停留地走過。朴灿烈聞到一股檸檬香皂的味道，撩撥著他早已失控的心跳，胃裡像是有一個火熱的鐵塊，沉甸甸的。

紅色的警示燈歡快無比地旋轉閃爍。朴灿烈就是在這一刻墜入愛河，以一個被虐狂的心態。因為他該死的，見鬼的迷戀那冷漠地以智商碾壓人類的渾球模樣。

“看在上帝的份上，你腦子被門夾了嗎？”照理說喝完他庫存小麥酒的女人不該說出這種話，但Joan有著朴灿烈最好的朋友的頭銜，所以他忍住搶走對方手裡最後一杯酒的衝動，好脾氣地問，“不好意思？”

Joan一邊喝酒，口齒不清地說道，“Do是X大學最、嗝…”她扶著胸脯頓住，“最狂妄的人渣。”

Joan 稱每個男人為人渣，除了朴灿烈，因為她認為Gay嚴格來說不是男人，朴灿烈從沒為自己的例外感到開心。

“不，他不是。”朴灿烈想了想措辭，“他只是聰明過頭了。”

Joan大笑，差點從鼻子裡噴出酒精，“看看你的樣子，Chan。你這個渾身都是粉色細胞的高中女孩。”

朴灿烈憤憤地咬了一口手指餅乾，“真是明確精闢的總結。”他挖苦地說。

“謝謝。”Joan做了一個拉裙襬的姿勢，“我這裡有一個消息，要不要聽？”

“什麼？”

Joan挑起修剪地整整齊齊的眉毛，“當然是你那野獸小甜心的消息。”食指和拇指來回搓了搓，“只要20元，怎麼樣？非常划算了吧？”

朴灿烈對於這種恬不知恥的行為極度厭惡，扔了兩張鈔票在Joan頭上告終。

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

“Kyungsoo Do ,你又趕走了你的組員？”Emma趕上了都暻秀的腳步，質問道。

“嚴格來說，不是我趕走的。”都暻秀淡淡地回答。

“真的是…你就不能合群點？”Emma呻吟了一聲，不死心地問。

“我試了。”都暻秀走進大教室的門，找到第一排的位置坐下，默默地發現今天的教室格外吵鬧。

“你最好有…”Emma忽然驚呼了一聲，“那是不是？”教授在這時走了進來，打斷了對話。

都暻秀感覺到Emma一直在和其他人討論某件事，並且時不時發出細小的吸氣尖叫聲。

“D.O.，你往後看一下。”Emma拉住他的衣角，小聲地說。

都暻秀順從地看了一眼，在他正後方有一個陌生的臉孔，好像一直盯著自己的背影，觸及視線就動作迅速地舉起手裡的書。都暻秀只能看見他通紅的耳廓和翹起的頭髮。

“怎麼了嗎？”

Emma不無興奮地回答，“那是IE的朴灿烈。”

“噢。”都暻秀沒什麼反應地轉過頭。

“噢？”Emma瞪大眼睛。

“嗯。”

“嗯？！”

都暻秀忍了又忍，實在不覺得自己的回答有不恰當的地方，“妳有問題嗎？這樣毫無意義的交談是不必要的。”

“Ok ，你贏了。我真是瘋了才會跟你這個缺乏常識的傢伙聊天。”

“看來我們達成共識了，現在，不介意的話，請閉嘴。”

表面上的平靜維持到這堂課結束，鐘聲一響，都暻秀那賭氣的表妹故意撞了他一下才頭也不回地走開。

都暻秀面無表情地整理壓皺的衣角，踩著慣有的步伐離去，眼前出現的人卻不在預料之內，這讓都暻秀不由皺眉。

是剛才Emma提到的朴灿烈。

“嘿，我是朴灿烈。”男孩故作鎮定地伸出手，微微發抖的頻率透露出緊張。

“你好。”都暻秀點頭，“有事嗎？”

“啊，呃，是這樣的。聽說你期末評鑑沒有組別，我也是。”朴灿烈微笑，“不如我們一組吧？”

都暻秀快速思考了一下，這個建議符合邏輯，但有疑慮，“為什麼？”

“啊？”朴灿烈偏頭，都暻秀壓下撫平他翹起的一綹頭髮的衝動，“容我更詳細地解釋，為什麼選擇我呢？因為據我所知，不對，許多數據顯示，我並不所謂的「受歡迎」。”

朴灿烈頓住半晌，隨即爽朗地笑開，“我必須得反駁你，相信我，那只是因為嫉妒。人類的天性使然。”

“很…大膽的假設。”雖然沒有例證，“那你呢？你不嫉妒嗎？”

在都暻秀的注視下，朴灿烈幾乎可以說是羞赧地撓撓頭，“被具有魅力的人吸引也是人類的天性吧。”

都暻秀的思考一瞬間停止了，而後高速運轉。

“還有，如果你認識我，就會知道我足夠傑出，不需要嫉妒。”朴灿烈又笑了，這次的笑容帶著志得意滿的驕傲，但卻意外的不討人厭，彷彿他天生就該如此。

“這是我的號碼。”朴灿烈塞了一張紙在都暻秀手裡，做出一個打電話的手勢。

都暻秀抱著書走在路上，手心攢著紙片，棉絮般的大雪像是在昭告著已然被打亂的秩序，浮上心頭的卻不是惱怒，未知第一次對他來說，是如此的愉悅。

tbc


End file.
